Jawbreaker
Jawbreaker is a fairly difficult demon level created by ZenthicAlpha which is considered as a medium demon (more rarely easy demon), more likely to be harder than the original Nine Circles created by Zobros. However, this difficulty is sometimes debated, although it generally is harder than the original Nine Circles. Description and XXX Jawbreaker is one of the first Nine Circles Levels remake to appear in the first place. Most players consider this a difficult level and can be ranked as a medium demon, or potentially an easy demon. Gameplay Jawbreaker starts in a cube sequence that require some simple timings, but are fairly easy, despite having a few tricks. Then after the cube sequence, the speed will change into double and starts in the ship part which is moderately hard, due to the gravity portals and tight spaces, straight flying and slopes that throw around the player's ship. After that, the ball sequence will start. It is also moderately hard due to crucial timing, fast clicks, invisible spikes and fake jump rings. Then the cube part will appear again. The next cube is extremely easy and only requires hitting all the jump rings, then it goes into an auto segment and half speed with some blue jump pads. The music drops, and the infamous Nine Circles wave of Jawbreaker is introduced. Unlike the other Nine Circles remakes, Jawbreaker also has a few tight spaces, a very high abundance of gravity and size changes, and a few speed changes. The double segments are the easiest sections of the entire wave, along with the small half speed break in the middle. The second half of the wave is notoriously hard because of the ridiculous amount of size changes, followed by many gravity portals that can quickly throw off the player. The level ends as an upside down double wave, which shouldn't be too bad to finish. Unlike most Nine Circles levels, this one has no signature that says "ZenthicAlpha" or "GG". The same thing happens to Figures and some Nine Circles levels. Errors * As shown in EricVanWilderman's video of this level, there are multiple spots where the player can slip around gravity and size portals that will often cause the player to crash. * You can skip the last dual portal in the last mini wave mode of the level, where you can end up as a single mini wave. Trivia * Jawbreaker is one of the first five Nine Circles level ever to be created. * It is said that this is harder than the original Nine Circles although this is disputed. * ZenthicAlpha claimed this is harder than Nine Circles, but ToshDeluxe thinks it is easier. This debate is split among players. * However, some players are starting to call it an easy demon, unlike Nine Circles. Fails * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 89%. * Dz3sEr crashed at 95% * EricVanWilderman crashed at 98%, at the last double wave. * GD TheRealKreis crashed at 94%,before the last double wave * Wayld02 crashed at 96%. * AbsZero crashed at 98%, also at the last double wave. * SuperCuberGD crashed at 91% due to bad timing. * JChambers13 crashed at 90%, 91%, 93%, 95% twice and 96% * Yumie crashed at 88% & 97%. Walkthrough Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Demon levels Category:User Created levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:Long Levels Category:Easy circles Category:Medium demons Category:2015 levels Category:Levels Category:Memory Levels